


The Natural Order

by bklue18



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic World (2015), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This work of fiction borrows Jurassic World, the theme park and its dinosaurs.)</p><p>Mankind has always tried to gain control of all things around them, making themselves the higher authority.  They never know when is enough until destruction occurs and they are left to pick up the pieces.  But even then, they still don't learn their lesson.</p><p>What happens after the newly opened Jurassic World threatens to face the same incident with the Indominus Rex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the new Jurassic World

"Welcome to Isla Nublar - home of the new and improved Jurassic World."

The Asian girl smiled as she looked out across the sea from her spot on the boat.  Together with everyone on board, she felt the exhilaration of disembarking as they fast approached the island.

It has been 5 years since the incident of the old Jurassic World. After that incident, the land was left on its own for a bit until one of the biggest corporations in the world bought it over.  They rebuilt the park and began cloning dinosaurs that were killed during the incident while inventing theme park rides as another part of the entertainment.  Having learnt their lesson from the previous park owner, they built indestructible fences for their dinosaurs; ensuring the safest standards for park goers.

Eventually, word got around and despite people protesting the re-opening of the park, there were people who were curious and excited about the prospect of visiting the new Jurassic World.  From the testimonies of the new Jurassic World's visitors, the park began its climb to the top of every must-visit vacation spot list in the media - becoming the most visited spot in the world.

As the boat grew much closer to the park, many tourists couldn't wait to get checked-in to their hotel before starting their exploration of the dinosaur theme park.  But for her, she was just excited to finally meet up with her brother whom she has not seen for 3 years.

The boat docked and passengers rushed to the exit to disembark while she took her time.  Although they've had plenty of Skype video calls and phone calls, she wasn't sure how it would be like when they finally met.

She got off the boat and had a second to look at the Disney World-like resort in front of her.  It was amazing to see John Hammond's work re-envisioned for the crowds to experience and appreciate.  She was keeping time with the crowd, who was rushing to begin their day when she spotted two people, a male and a female,  around her age, holding up a handwritten, hand-drawn sign.  The sign had her name on it, in between a drawing of a Brontosaurus and a Velociraptor.

"Is that her?" The male asked.

The female nodded. "Yes. Yes. That's definitely her."

"How do you know?" He asked.  
"Because I've seen Stephen's pictures on his desk." She replied quickly, just as the Asian girl stepped up to them. "Hi, Jasmine!"

The Asian girl smiled. "Hi... Um... I thought my brother would be picking me up."

"Yes. He was just heading out to do so when he got called back by management." The male replied.  
"Oh." Jasmine said.

The male and female looked at each other, sensing the disappointment Jasmine must have felt seeing the two of them instead of her brother.  The male tilted his head slightly and lightly nudged the female.

"I'm Anna Kendrick, by the way." She said.

"And I'm Grant Gustin." The male said. "Welcome to the new and improved Jurassic World!"

Jasmine gave them a small smile and the two looked at each other again.  This was going to be tough.  This time, Anna nudged Grant for him to comfort Jasmine.

"But not to worry! Your brother told us to take good care of you and he'll ring us when he's done!" He said.  
"So for now, you'll have the merry company of us two!" Anna said.

Jasmine chuckled. "Thanks. I appreciate the sign too."

Grant smiled shyly. "I drew them. Stephen told us they are your favorites."

"I really appreciate it. Could I keep the sign?" Jasmine asked.

He smiled widely and handed the sign to Jasmine. "Sure!"

Anna rolled her eyes at the obvious liking her co-worker was displaying for Jasmine.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "So, you ready for a tour?"

* * *

The three of them got into the park's jeep with Grant in the driver's seat, Anna next to him and Jasmine in the back seat with her luggage.

"So... Where to first?" Grant asked.  
"The Raptors enclosure." Jasmine replied.  
"Are you sure you want to head there first?" Anna asked.  
"I'm positive." Jasmine replied.

Anna turned to Grant. "You heard her. The Raptors enclosure it is."

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the Raptors enclosure.  Jasmine nearly leaped out of the jeep in excitement.  She was finally going to meet a Velociraptor or rather see one in the flesh.  Grant and Anna ran after her as Jasmine approached the enclosure.

"Hey, hey!" Someone called out. "No unauthorized personnel near the enclosure."

"We have clearance." Grant said.

Jasmine backed up a few steps to see who Grant and Anna were speaking to.  From the back, she could tell he was tall and rather buff. With his attire, she concluded he was some sort of trainer.  As she walked slowly towards them, she started to feel as if she has heard the voice somewhere before.  As he spoke again, Jasmine finally figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Chris?"

He turned around with an annoyed expression which changed into a happy-surprised expression. "Jas!"

She ran up to Chris, who engulfed her in a bear-like hug. "You've grown!"

Jasmine broke the hug and chuckled. "It's only been 3 years, Chris! And, besides, I was 21 years old when you and Stephen left, not a 5 year old."

"Yeah. I know." Chris said. "But it feels like it's been forever. Especially after what happened.."

Jasmine merely nodded as bad memories started filling her head.  Sensing she was going down that path, Chris hurriedly changed subject.

"So, what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Shouldn't you be meeting up with Stephen?"

"Yeah.. Well.. He got called away to something.. So he got Grant and Anna to accompany me until he's done." Jasmine replied.  
"And the first place they decided to bring you to was the Raptors enclosure?" Chris asked.  
"I asked them to bring me here." Jasmine replied.   
"And if your brother knew this was the first place you came to, he'd be pissed." Chris said.  
"Why?" Jasmine asked.  
"He has this surprise all planned out for you, which includes the Raptors enclosure." Chris replied.  
"Okay..." Jasmine said.  
"Well, you better get going before I ruin the surprise." Chris said.  
"But I haven't got to meet the Velociraptors yet." Jasmine said.  
"Trust me, now's not the time." Chris said.

Jasmine stepped back slightly dejected. Chris lightly nudged her. "Oh, come on. You'll thank me later."

Jasmine sighed. "Fine..."

He turned back to Grant and Anna. "You two take good care of her, okay? If anything happens to her, I'll be looking for you two."

Grant gulped and nodded.  Chris pat Jasmine's shoulder before walking off towards the entrance to the enclosure. Jasmine sighed once more before heading back to the jeep.  Grant and Anna followed after her.

"Cheer up." Anna said. "You should be able to meet them soon!"

"I know." Jasmine replied. "It's just that everything seems to be starting off shitty."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. "First my brother doesn't come to pick me up then I am not allowed to see the Velociraptors... I'm starting to think this trip was a bad idea."

"Oh, don't say that.. You're in Jurassic World! There are more to dinosaurs to see! Did you know we have a hybrid dinosaur th-"

Grant winced as soon as he felt Anna's elbow jab him in the sides.  In his excitement, he forgot that the information he was just about to blabber to Jasmine was highly confidential.  He could get fired for divulging the information even if the person he was telling it to was a family member of the park operations director.

Unfortunately, Jasmine heard what he said loud and clear before he had a chance to stop himself.

"What did you say?" Jasmine said. "A hybrid dinosaur?"

Anna laughed nervously. "He's just kidding! We don't have the capacity to make a hybrid dinosaur. Besides, we are not supposed to be messing around with hybrids. We won't want a repeat with the Indominus, right?"

Jasmine eyed her suspiciously. "I'd believe you but Grant said it with quite a lot of confidence."

Before either of them could defend Grant's slip, Anna's cellphone rang.  A flurry of 'okays' didn't give Jasmine enough time to figure out what the two were hiding.   
  
Anna ended the call and smiled at Jasmine. "Good news! Stephen's finally able to meet with you!"

She gestured for Grant and Jasmine to get into the jeep. "He's waiting for us at the innovation centre."

Jasmine merely nodded as she followed after them.  As the jeep drove away, she started to wonder why she was really there and what surprise did Stephen have in store for her.  He hadn't been back to New York for 3 years and all of a sudden he's asked her to come; after her graduation.

She pondered the questions as Grant drove back towards the park.  As she passed the green fields, she let herself think about the possibility of staying here permanently.  That is until she remembered the look her brother gave her before he left.

She shook her head and sat up straight.  

Yeah right.

That wasn't going to happen.


	2. Siblings Become Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This work of fiction borrows Jurassic World, the theme park and its dinosaurs.)
> 
> Mankind has always tried to gain control of all things around them, making themselves the higher authority. They never know when is enough until destruction occurs and they are left to pick up the pieces. But even then, they still don't learn their lesson.
> 
> What happens after the newly opened Jurassic World threatens to face the same incident with the Indominus Rex?

As the glass doors slid open, granting her access into the innovation centre, Jasmine was greeted by the hustle and bustle within the centre.  Kids were running around, getting to the machines to learn new things and families were queuing up   
for the 4D theatre.  As she walked further into the innovation centre, she saw the dinosaur hologram that they kept from the previous Jurassic World.  She was just about to walk towards it when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and came face to face with her brother, who wore a grey suit looking different from the usual favorite attire he wore before he left.

"Hey." He said.

Jasmine smiled. "Hey."

She put out her hand for him to shake while he opened up his arms about to give her a hug.  Awkwardly Jasmine changed her approach, with her arms open only to be met with Stephen's ready hand for her to shake.

"You know what? Let's just forget it." Jasmine said, putting her arms down.

Stephen felt a upset that their first face-to-face meeting wasn't going as he had planned.  Not wanting to make things even weirder between them, he just nodded in reply.

"Right." Stephen said. "Where's Anna and Grant?" Stephen asked.

"They left me at the entrance to this place and headed to the cafe. They said you were inside and I should just walk right in and find you." Jasmine replied.  
"But I found you instead." Stephen said.

"Yeah." An awkward second passed before Jasmine spoke again. "So... You asked me to come visit, and I'm here. Where to now?"

Stephen looked at his sister who looked at him, waiting for an answer.  Although she was trying to look excited, he could see she was far from it. In fact, he no longer saw the brightness in her eyes.  He longed for the way things were before he   
uprooted himself, leaving his sister behind.  They used to be as thick as thieves with all the inside jokes, but now they were acting like strangers who were meeting for the first time.

Stephen gave her his best brotherly smile. "Now we'll head to our home and get you settled."

"Our home?" Jasmine frowned in confusion. "I thought I'm staying in the hotel." .

Stephen grinned. "You're not. Come on."

He led the way towards the back of the centre and Jasmine followed after him.  She watched as Stephen swiped a card by the panel in the backdoor and it opened.  He held open the door for her and she stepped out into a parking lot. Stephen stepped   
out after her and headed straight for the car nearest to them.  He clicked a button on a key ring and opened the driver's door. Before he got in, he realized that Jasmine hasn't moved.

"Aren't you coming?" Stephen asked.

Jasmine looked at Stephen. "I just remembered that my luggage is still in Grant's car."

Stephen smiled. "Don't worry. They'll take care of it."

Jasmine was still hesitant to move. "Do you trust me?"

She looked up to see her brother looking at her, awaiting her answer.  She wanted so much to tell him no because she lost all trust in him when he left 3 years ago.  But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say it.  So instead of giving him a   
reply, she trudged over to the passenger side of the car.  As soon as she was safe in the car, Stephen got in and drove off.

* * *

After driving through forested areas and going up a slightly windy road, they ended up on on the top of a hill. As they slowed to a stop, Jasmine took in the sights in front of her.  Houses built like villas from a resort lined up next to each other.  Each house had a pool in the front and was bordered up by small white picket fences that ran around the perimeter of the house.

Stephen put the car in park in front of a house and got out.  Jasmine climbed out of the car and looked around.

"So is this where the rich guests stay?" Jasmine asked.

Stephen chuckled. "No. This is where the park's staff stay."

She raised her eyebrows. "No way.. Seriously?"

Stephen nodded. "When your theme park has a history that's hard to forget, you'll need incentive to keep your staff on the island when they are off-duty."

Jasmine laughed a little. "So, which one is yours?"

"This one." Stephen said, pointing to the house they are parked right in front of.

Jasmine turned and looked at the exterior just as Stephen pushed open the gate.  She followed after him as they walk up the path by the pool towards the front door.

"Why's the pool in the front?" Jasmine asked.  
"Because the villas are built quite close to the edge of the hill." Stephen replied.  
"So no backyard?" Jasmine said.

"It's more of a back porch." Stephen said. "Elevated. But for a good reason."

Her brother held opened the door for her to enter.  She looked around at the interior of the house and instantly felt like home. Stephen had made his villa exactly the way their family home was when their parents were still alive.  Jasmine felt tears about to come on as she spotted the ugly rug their father had picked out from his trip to Istanbul.  Their mom was livid when he laid it on the floor saying it matched the curtains.  But when that rug saved Jasmine from a severe knee injury, she grew to love it.  However, she never expressed her affection for it and continued to pretend to hate the rug. And when their father made her angry, she took it and sold it.

"Where did you get that?" Jasmine asked, pointing at the rug.

Stephen looked and smiled, remembering the fond memories the family had with the rug. "I took it with me when I left."

"I thought mom sold it." Jasmine said.

"She didn't. She kept it in the garage." Stephen said. "She wanted to make some improvements to it before giving it back to dad for his birthday."

"Improvements?" Jasmine asked.  
"See that small cloth by the corner?" Stephen asked.

Jasmine nodded and Stephen smiled. "Read it."

She bent a little closer and saw a message written by her mother on a cloth sewn onto the rug.  It said: 'I hated this rug but it manages to give me the best memories of my family. So, I approve of this stupid rug.'

Jasmine felt the tears at her eyes, clouding her vision for a bit.  She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. She cleaned away the tears that escaped and stood up straight.

"She actually kept it for dad." She said.

Stephen tightened his jaw, preventing himself from showing his sadness. "Yeah. You know how mom is. She's all about-"

"Tough love."

The siblings looked at each other and smiled.  For a moment, the two of them felt like everything that had happened between them started to disappear.  They were Stephen and Jasmine - the sidekicks of mischief.  But just as suddenly as that   
feeling overcame them, Jasmine's anger started to seep back in.

She stopped smiling and returned to the poker face she had on a little earlier.  Figuring he has had enough of this behavior from her, he decided it was time to talk things through.

"Jas, what's wrong?" Stephen asked. "You've been acting like as if I did something unforgivable. What is bothering you?"

She looked at him, frowning. "Really? You're going to ask me what's bothering me?"

"If it's because of this morning, I know I should have gone to pick you up. But, I had a meeting I couldn't get out of." Stephen said.

Jasmine shook her head. "Stephen... It's not about that. I-You-Ugh! Forget it."

"I can't forget it if this is how you're going to be treating me." Stephen said.

She laughed bitterly. "You want to talk about treatment, Stephen? Okay. Let's talk about that. Let's talk about how for 3 years; all I ever had for a brother was someone who spoke to me for 5 minutes a day through a screen on my MacBook! You wanna talk about what kind of treatment that is!?"

Stephen rubbed the back of his neck. "Jasmine... I-I didn't want for things to end up that way. But I got this job and I-"

"NO! You don't get to explain how you picked a job so far away over a job in New York." Jasmine said. "Yeah. I know all about the choices you got. You were given a job in the NYC headquarters but you chose to be on ground. Away from New York, away   
from me."

His face softened as he felt his heart break. He never wanted his sister to think of him this way.  He wanted so badly to explain himself but he just couldn't.  To put it plainly, he didn't have the courage to do it.

"Jas-I.." Stephen said.

She shook her head. "No. Don't. You're pushing me away again. I knew I shouldn't have come on this trip."

"Jas.." Stephen tried to hold onto her arm but she slipped past him.

She opened the door and turned to look at him. "Thanks for showing me around the place you are working at, Stephen. It was nice seeing you in person. But, I won't be staying for the rest of my trip. I'll take the last boat out tonight back to the main land."

"Wait, Jasmine.." Stephen tried to stop her but before he could get more words out, she had already walked out of the front door.  He growled in frustration as he punched the sofa.

He blew it again.    
  
A chance to come clean and tell his sister why he left.

* * *

As Jasmine closed the gate behind her, she heard a car pull up. She looked up to see Grant getting out of the park's jeep.

"Hey!" He said, smiling as he got out of the driver's seat.

Jasmine smiled back. "Hey."

"So, I brought you your luggage." Grant said.  
"Thanks." Jasmine replied.

Grant couldn't help but notice the loss of excitement she had from before.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked.  
"Hmm? Yeah.. I'm fine." Jasmine replied.  
"I'd believe you but your expression is telling me otherwise." Grant said.

She looked at him and he smiled. "I got that line from you."

Jasmine laughed. "Thanks Grant. But really, I'm fine."

Even though he wasn't buying it, Grant didn't want to pry. He picked her luggage out of the jeep and turned to her. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Um... You can just put it by the door." Jasmine said.  
"You sure? Not in your room or something?" Grant asked.

She shook her head. "No... I'll be leaving tonight."

Grant frowned a little. "Wait, you're not staying?"

"No." Jasmine said. "The new Jurassic World is a lovely place but I'll be starting my new job in a few days and I'd much rather spend it back home in New York."

"But I thought you love dinosaurs..." Grant said.  
"I do. But maybe I'll come back another time." Jasmine said.

She put out her hand for Grant to shake. "It was nice to meet you though, Grant."

He smiled and shook her hand. "You too."

"Um... Do you think you could give me a ride out to the main park?" Jasmine asked. "I'd like to walk around for a bit."

Grant smiled. "Sure."


	3. To New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This work of fiction borrows Jurassic World, the theme park and its dinosaurs.)
> 
> Mankind has always tried to gain control of all things around them, making themselves the higher authority. They never know when is enough until destruction occurs and they are left to pick up the pieces. But even then, they still don't learn their lesson.
> 
> What happens after the newly opened Jurassic World threatens to face the same incident with the Indominus Rex?

Jasmine had asked Grant to give her some time to herself, while she took in the sights of the main park. She enjoyed his company but she didn't want to forge a friendship when she knew there was no way of maintaining that once she leaves.

Since her brother was so determined to shut her out, she decided that a drastic measure was needed and it was time to put a permanent distance between them.

"Whoa - might wanna watch it there."

Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the direction the voice came from. Standing a few steps away from her with his hands on his hips was a tall, beefy guy in the park's uniform.

Feeling confused, she turned to him. "What?"

He chuckled a little and ran up towards her. She watched as he picked up a small triceratops from the ground in front of her.

"You were just about to trip yourself over this little guy." He said.

Jasmine couldn't help but marvel at the baby triceratops he was holding. "Aw man, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

The triceratops merely closed his eyes each time Jasmine stroked the side of his body, as a sign of him enjoying the attention. She looked up at the guy and in close proximity, she could see that he had a bit of a scruff that hadn't grown out into a beard and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

She hadn't realized that she had been staring into them for quite a bit until he cleared his throat.

"Oh my-crap. Was I sta-Wait, no-nevermind. Sorry, I-uh-just sorry." She said.

He looked at her, a little baffled at her sudden outburst but mostly amused. He knew most girls were charmed by his looks but the next step would be them throwing themselves at him.

This girl before him didn't do that. Instead, she widened the gap between them by three steps and even apologized.

Jasmine pushed up her glasses and reached out to stroke the triceratops one last time. Sensing the guy was still looking at her, she gave him an embarrassed smile before high-tailing it out of wherever she had walked into.

"Hey Evans!"

The guy holding the triceratops turned around to see his friend, Chris Pratt, walking his way.

"Hey Pratt." He walked over to the petting zoo and put the baby triceratops back in before turning back to his friend. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for someone." He said.

"Your wife?"

Chris P shook his head. "No. Stephen's sister, Jasmine. She's about ye high with glasses and brownish short hair. Oh-and she's.."

"Asian?" He replied. "Yeah. I think I saw her about a minute ago."

"You did?! Great! Where did she go?" Chris P asked.   
"I'm not sure. She headed out pretty quickly." He replied.

Chris P sighed. "Aw man. This is going to be tough."

He frowned. "What's going on?"

"The siblings quarreled and his worried about her." Chris P said. "She took her stuff and told him she was going to take the last boat back to the mainland when the park closes. I asked Grant where she went but he couldn't tell me either cause he didn't know."

Chris P watched as his friend thought for a bit. "What are you thinking about?"

"I think I might have a good idea where she could have gone." He said. "Mind getting someone to watch the little guys for me?"

"I'll do it since I'm kinda off-duty now." Chris P said.

He smiled. "Thanks. And tell Stephen to meet me at the SkyDeck in 45 minutes."

* * *

Jasmine stood at the metal railings, which formed a barricade against the glass that surrounded the floor; boxing everyone in. She looked down at the Brachiosaurus grazing in the fields and smiled.

After that embarrassing incident with that gorgeous, hot staff at the petting zoo, she needed something to get her mind back to a non-frazzled mode.

Her head was already full from the event she had with her brother and she wasn't ready to add the recent embarrassing incident into the mix.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She cringed a little. It's that guy from the petting zoo. How did he find her?

She turned a little to see him approach the empty space next to her.

"A Brachiosaurus fan huh?" He said. "I knew there was something special about you after all."

"Did you follow me here?" Jasmine asked.  
"No." He replied.

She frowned a little. "So how did you know where I was going to be?"

"It pays to have friends working at the control center." He said.

He saw her whip around to look at the cameras overhead.

"Don't worry." He said. "Your brother's not here... Yet."

"How did you-Oh, great. He put out an amber alert for me like I'm a child." Jasmine said.

He laughed. "Well, yes and no."

"Well, whatever it is, save the pep talk." Jasmine said. "A good word from you about my brother, makes him worse in my book."

He looked at her. "I'm not here to tell you how awesome your brother is. But I'm here to tell you that you're being childish."

"Excuse me?" She said. "Who do you think you are?"

"A by-stander who has seen how important you are to Stephen." He said. "Every time Stephen talks about his Skype conversations with his sister, he lights up. When you agreed to visit, he was ecstatic. You should have seen him prepare for your arrival. He made sure everything was done just   
right so you'd feel like you never left home."

Jasmine her heart get heavy with each word she heard.

"Sure, he may not be the best brother you had in mind but he's making up for it." He said. "The least you could do is give him a chance."

She looked down at the railings, surprised to see that she had been gripping it so tight, her hand was beginning to lose color.

"How you want to proceed is your choice." He said. "But you should think whether it's worth losing a brother over it."

She looked out at a pair of Brachiosaurus, with their necks against each other in a form of a hug. She felt her anger slowly seep away just as she felt a hand on top of hers.

"Hey."

Jasmine felt the tears brim in her eyes. "Hey."

Not being able to hold back her tears, she fell into her brother's arms in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Although surprised, he held her tight and smoothed the back of her head. "No - I'm sorry. I should have explained. I promise, I'll tell you everything, okay?"

She just nodded and hugged him tighter - a way of making up for the last 3 distant years.

* * *

"So, there you are."

He looked up from clearing up the petting zoo pen to see Jasmine standing at the gates looking at him.

He stopped what he was doing and grinned. "Huh. So you've decided to stay. Man, I should have considered a career in Therapy."

She rolled her eyes, trying to keep from smiling. "Yeah, why didn't you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Figured I prefer cleaning up after baby dinosaurs. Someone has to do it, right?"

She laughed. "Very noble of you."

He smiled seeing her laugh. There was no denying that he was starting to feel affection for this girl.

"Look.. About what I said at the SkyDeck.." He said.  
"Yeah.. Where were you?" She said.  
"I had to leave so that the reunion could happen." He said.

She looked at him. "Well... Thank you... For that."

"You're welcome." He said. "If it makes you feel any better, I could grant you a free punch for me calling you 'childish'."

"Oh, really?" She said. "I'll take up that offer-"

"Chris. Chris Evans."  
"Jasmine Amell."

She cocked her head to the side. "Wait-Do you happen to know.."

"Pratt?" He answered. "Yeah, I do."

"So how do people know what to call you two here?" She asked.  
"They go by our last names." He replied.

Jasmine nodded in understanding. "That makes sense... So, what do I call you then?"

"You can call me Chris or Cevans." Chris said. "I'll respond to both."

"Not Evans?" She said.  
"I prefer hearing you call me by my first name." He said.

She pushed up her glasses, feeling her face get hot. He moved in closer to where she was standing and as if to stop him, she punched him in the arm.

He flinched in surprise. "What was that for?"

"You said I had one punch right?" Jasmine said.

Chris grinned. "Yes, I did."

"Well, consider it redeemed." Jasmine said.

He nodded as she smiled. "Thanks again... Chris."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Jasmine."

As she started to walk away from the gate, he couldn't help but feel that she's the one he had been waiting for. All those years of failed relationships were leading up to this - the one girl who could make him feel like every moment they had together, was a memory to be kept.


End file.
